Persuasion
by Sporktacular
Summary: In which Fuji Syuusuke hits on and manipulates his younger brother. In other words, a normal day in the life of Fuji Yuuta.


_This was written for a challenge on the LiveJournal community tenipuri500. You had to use the words 'voluptuous' and 'banana', which is why the set-up's a little strange here. ^^

* * *

_

The last half hour or so of practice, Yuuta had a prickly feeling on the back of his neck. The kind of feeling that lets you know something bad is about to happen. The kind of feeling that makes you not want to leave the court and head for the locker room, because someone might be waiting by the gate to say in that annoyingly soft voice, "You played well today, Yuuta."

But practice inevitably ended, and Yuuta tried not to listen to the first years whisper to each other about Fuji Syuusuke, the great tennis genius, Fuji-senpai is his younger brother, didn't you know? Brats should be picking up balls, not standing around gawking like monks who'd just seen the Buddha.

"Aniki, what are you doing here?"

"I decided to take the scenic route home." Syuusuke replied, looking directly at Yuuta. Yuuta looked away.

"There's nothing to see here," he started to say, but his words rang rather hollow when a very pretty girl in a very short skirt bounded up to him and latched on his arm.

"Yuuta-kun! You looked so _cool_ out there!"

"Ah...." Yuuta blushed and tried to pretend his brother wasn't standing right there with his eyebrow raised like that. "Thank you... Kimiko-san...."

"Oh? Who's this?" the girl asked, turning to Syuusuke. Yuuta seriously considered acting like he'd never met the other boy in his entire life, but then his stupid brother had to go and introduce himself.

"Fuji Syuusuke. I'm Yuuta's older brother."

There seemed to be a very long silence as Kimiko appraised Syuusuke. Yuuta debated whether he should be disappointed or relieved when Kimiko decided to turn her affections toward his brother instead of him.

"Nice to meet you." Kimiko said with somewhat forced politeness. She turned her adoring eyes back to Yuuta and started complaining about the assignment one of her teachers had given her.

Yuuta's jaw dropped. A girl had actually chosen _him_ over Aniki? Well, all that proved was that she really didn't know anything about tennis. But it still felt kind of nice.

Kimiko chattered on as she pressed closer to Yuuta and angled herself so that he could see her lacy black bra peeking from beneath the unbuttoned top of her blouse. If he chose to look in that direction. Which he didn't. Usually. He was pretty sure she wore one of those padded bras, anyway.

"See you tomorrow, okay?" she said before running off, squeezing his arm so tightly he almost dropped his racket from lack of circulation.

"She seems very... voluptuous," Syuusuke said as he jogged to catch up with Yuuta, who was stalking towards the club house. "I didn't know that was the kind of girl you went for."

"It's not! I can't help it if she throws herself at me."

"Is that how it is? My, girls these days are so forward."

"Don't talk like an old man," Yuuta groused. "You're not even a whole year older than me. And anyway, she's a third year, so she's _your_ age."

Yuuta immediately wished he hadn't said that.

"An older woman? Why Yuuta, you _are_ maturing!"

Yuuta was unamused. "Aren't you going to be late for dinner?"

"Actually," Syuusuke replied genially, "that's why I stopped by. 'Kaasan and 'Neesan asked me if I would invite you over tonight."

Somehow, Yuuta highly doubted that it was either his mother's or his sister's idea. "No way."

"We're having pie for dessert."

"I said no!" Yuuta replied testily, but his footsteps slowed. "What kind of pie?"

"Banana cream."

Yuuta really hated the way his brother smiled when he said that.

"You can bring your girlfriend along if you want."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Yuuta shouted.

"Oh? Well, since you're still available then, maybe you and I should go out to dinner instead."

"Aniki!!"

"Are you saying you'd rather eat at home than go on a date with me?" Syuusuke pouted.

"YES. I mean-- Hey, wait...."

"Okay!" Syuusuke's smile was suddenly back and as bright as ever. "If that's what you really want. Now hurry up and change, or we'll be late."

"But I--"

"Or I could help you change, if you think that would be faster."

If there was any justice, Yuuta thought, Aniki would choke on his banana cream pie.

He decided he'd kind of like to be there to see that, after all.


End file.
